Alice is Dead
by FournaFish
Summary: You wake up in a room, alone with the skeleton of Alice and a weird cockroach, have no memory of who you are and this 'Rabbit' keeps appearing in conversations, walls, trees, and notes. Join this character in the search of 'Rabbit' and his identity


**Hello,**

**I present to you this cliché at the same time not-so cliché Alice in Wonderland Fanfic.**

**First fan fiction here.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own 'Alice in Wonderland' and its wonderful characters**

**I don't Own the game 'Alice is Dead' from bubblebox(I also don't own that) I just got inspired by the game which was awesome, I also got the title since there are no other titles that would fit this fanfic J**

**This is a fanfic, not a walkthrough**

**Enjoy Chapter 1 of Alice is Dead.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER I<p>

The last thing I remembered was that I was running…. Running away from someone….or something….

Now here I am, with a terrible headache and I can't remember a thing.

I opened my eyes; I can see the dusty, cemented ceiling. I sat up straight and looked around, I can see I am in a stone room, with water dripping out of nowhere, cobwebs everywhere but no spider, and exactly right in front of me, staring at me with its beady eyes, a cockroach.

"Why, hello little fella," I whispered, as though I was in a library, as the cockroach crawled into my outstretched hand.

"Do you know where I am?" I must be going crazy; I'm talking to a cockroach! As if the cockroach understood me he jumped out of my hand and landed on something.

I looked down and saw a letter in front of me; it was a letter and some kind of flashlight pen.

As I reach for the letter, the roach, as if on cue, crawled aside and out of the way; The letter was written on a plain piece of parchment the letters were scrawny as if the person who wrote was about to die. The first thing I realized about the letter was that I wrote it, I can only remember a few things, like my own hand writing, I can't even remember my own name. Hmph, Selective Amnesia?

I read it slowly:

_"You must be awake by now when you are reading this letter. You will experience some hardships towards the end. I don't want to startle you so you have to figure everything out yourself."_

I'm confused, I think this is about finding who I am or I just found a way to really creep myself out by writing myself a letter. So I folded the letter, picked up the flashlight and put it in my pocket and stood up.

Wow… I have pockets…

The cockroach was now in front of me again, it's insect eyes, as though trying to tell me: pick me up! For some weird reason I stretched my open hand again for the roach to crawl into. When it had crawled into my hand I leveled it to my face, I wanted to examine the cockroach.

It had normal physical appearance so far but something shocked me when I examined its head, I realized one of his antennas is broken and is taped into place, his eyes are a beady as a rat's and it' mouth… As I saw its mouth it made me drop him.

It didn't fall. It stretched its wings just in time and flew into the dim stone room.

Its mouth… its mouth was of a human's and it was stitched to keep it closed. As if somebody wanted it to stay silent. Forever. But why would anyone stitch a cockroach's mouth? But a more interesting question was how he did it or how she did it.

I turned around to look for the roach but I saw something that almost made me jump off my shoes!

Wow…. I'm wearing shoes… loafers to be exact.

I saw a skeleton of a girl, wearing a blue dress and a white apron, she lost some of her teeth, and some of her hair is still sticking out… her golden yellow hair… I found this person familiar. It's at the tip of my tongue but I lost it when I saw something sticking out of her pocket. I was having second thoughts if I'm going to get it or not, but I will do everything to get my identity back. So, I reach into her pocket and as I slid my hand down her pocket, I felt a shiver down my spine. I pulled out a piece of paper. This time it wasn't my writing, the letter was written elegantly at the same time in a hurry, but it's also familiar to me. I slowly opened it, thinking this will be the answer to my question; who am I?

_"You can't run forever Rabbit."_

Rabbit…. He or she is so familiar to me, I feel like he or she is close enough to be my sister or brother. When I folded the letter and put it inside my pocket the flashlight pen dropped. When it hit the floor, it accidentally turned on; I bent down to get it.

When I was holding the flashlight pen, the cockroach flew in front of me; I didn't want to lose him so I aimed the light from the pen at him. As I did it the light coming from the pen hit the wall, revealing some writings. As I took notice of them I walked nearer to the wall revealing more of the writings. The writings filled every inch of the stone, cold, walls. I'm starting to think the person who did this is a lunatic.

I jumped from wall to wall to see the other writings. Some of the writings say the same thing:

_You've been a bad Rabbit._

_There's nothing you could do._

_He did it! He did it!_

_I need help._

_I'm hungry._

I got the feeling "she" wrote this. The lady in the white apron, I felt bad for her, somebody who has no heart did this to her. But still, when I saw these writings or even think of the lady's skeleton I felt guilty, I don't know why.

When I turned around I saw a chest. When I saw this I realized that there were no doors to the room so this chest might be the doorway outside. I looked for the key.

No key.

I saw the skeleton holding something; it took me some time to realize it was the key. So, I walked towards her and tried to get the key out off her hand but I can't, I tried pulling apart her fingers and even trying to bend it apart. But no such luck so I had no choice but to destroy her hand. I need to step on her hand in order to get the key.

_Crunch_

The sound of her bones made when they broke sent shivers down my spine and _eew gross._

I stared at the key for a while, still grossed out by the way I had to get it and I also thought, if she had the key all along, why didn't she get out? I thought that maybe she stayed behind for a reason… or she didn't know it was in her hand…

So, after staring at the key I finally found the guts to open the chest and go down (or was it up? I really don't know) and get out of the room, leaving the skeleton of the poor lady behind.

When I landed at the end of the stair case I found myself in an unusual environment.

The environment was so pale… the grass was grey, and the trees didn't have any leaves on them, some of them have heads of people hanging on the tree's branches. Gruesome.

What has happened to Wonderland?

Wait… Wonderland…

I remember this place joyful and colorful, but now it seems to me that Alice had died. Alice… her blue dress, her white apron and her….. Oh my… the one I saw in that room was Alice… Alice of Wonderland…

Alice of Wonderland is _dead_.

I noticed something scrawled on one hollow tree. It said:

_Catch me if you can!_

-Rabbit

Hmm… let's recall. I woke up in a room with a weird cockroach, the skeleton of Alice, broke her hand in order to get a key, And all kinds of things related to this person named Rabbit. Maybe this Rabbit can tell me who I am, maybe he's the one who threw me in that room, maybe he's the one who was chasing me, and maybe he killed Alice.

He killed sweet, sweet Alice.

New goal: Find the Rabbit THEN answer the question "Who am I?"

I was about to wonder off, trying to look like I know where I'm going when someone with a low voice called out

"Well, well, well…"

I turned around to see who it was.

It was a man wearing a top hat that's about a foot tall, and his clothes were a little tattered and his teeth were yellowed with age.

"Err. Hello?" I replied trying to remember him.

"You got some nerve showing up here in Wonderland."

"Why? What happened?"

"You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW? What happened to you, eh? Bumped your head and forgot everything?" he said laughing.

"As a matter of fact, I did."

He fell silent

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, so who are you?"

"Mad Hatter's the name"

"Well, good to meet you, I would like to introduce myself but I don't know who I am."

He took off his hat to scratch his head.

"Well, let me break the news for you but you are- "

Before he finished his sentence we heard the sound of marching.

"I'll tell you later. Come on! Their after us - I mean me!"

He put his hat on and we both broke into a run.

"What? Why? What did you do?"

He looked at me in the eyes and laughed madly as we ran

"I killed the Red Queen."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>

**Cliffhanger?**


End file.
